


A Lovely Camping Trip

by rainstorm_523



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Camping, Fluff, Jon doesn’t know how to set up a tent, Multi, No beta we kayak like Tim, also he’s short, fluff I suppose, he is doing some kayaking too, tiny jarchivist, with Martin!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainstorm_523/pseuds/rainstorm_523
Summary: In which Jon doesn’t know how to properly set up a tent
Relationships: Jonathan “Jon” Sims | The Archivist/Sasha James/Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker, Polyarchives - Relationship, s1 polycule - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. The Terror of Tents

Jon sighed as he stared at the instructions for setting the tent up. He had laid down the tarp and followed the instructions  _ exactly _ . He did have some trouble getting the taller parts of the tent right, but that’s just because it was much taller than him.

Of course, Tim had insisted on purchasing the tent that all of them could stand up in, which meant it had to be around 6’5” so Martin, who was 6’4” and the tallest out of the group, could stand in there. Jon hadn’t thought much of it until he was assigned to the task of setting up their tent while Tim, Sasha, and Martin went about their tasks.

Martin and Tim were off preparing dinner. “We’ll go catch a fish!” Tim had said. Jon had seen him getting Martin to help carry two kayaks away to the nearby lake. They had brought a fishing pole too, but Jon doubted they’d be focusing much on the fish while in a kayak. 

Sasha had taken the car to drive into town after realizing that they hadn’t packed enough food (hence Tim and Martin heading out to go fishing). And so Jon was left to put the tent up.

It was only a little lopsided, it might be fine. He grumbled to himself and brought all the sleeping bags and the cot inside. Only one cot too, Jon had complained about this as well, but Tim had said they could all share one, it was big enough. Martin had snuck a few air mattresses with them though. They were the kind that you just needed to open the air fixture bit then let it sit for a bit and they’d fill up on their own. 

~*~

Once he was done setting up, he laid down on his mattress and took a nap. Several hours later he was woken up by Sasha gently shaking him awake. 

“Martin made dinner, you must be hungry after setting up the tent.” she smiled at him, “come on.” He rolled over and she helped him up. 

They walked out of the tent and Jon sat down on the log by the campfire that someone had made in between Martin and Tim, Sasha sat down next to Martin. 

“Good job setting up the tent,” Jon nodded as Tim handed him a plate and Martin kissed his cheek. 

“Thank you,” he turned his gaze to the food and his mind away from the extra parts of the tent that he had quickly put away after not finding a use for them. “It was hard.”

~*~

It was around 11pm when they all went to bed, and around 3am when they all woke up in a collapsed tent. 

“Jon! I thought you said you’d done everything exact according to the instructions,” Martin said as they all pushed their way out of the tent. 

“I did!” he protested, “I just couldn’t figure out what some of the extra pieces were for and I couldn’t reach the top of the tent either!” Jon crossed his arms and sat down on the log. 

“Extra pieces?” Jon looked up to see Sasha looking down, confused. 

“Yes, there were some extra pieces,” he said calmly. “I couldn’t figure out where they went so I assumed that they were extra in case some pieces got lost.”

Tim walked over and sat down next to him, throwing his arm around Jon’s shoulders, “there aren’t supposed to be any extra pieces.”

“Oh.”

Martin was the first to laugh, which brought much confusion to the others, “I’m sorry, it’s just kind of funny. I can make some tea while Tim and Sasha put the tent back up.”

Jon nodded and Tim pressed a kiss to his forehead before standing up, “we can show you how to set the tent up if you’d like.” He nodded and stood up as well. 

He helped Sasha and Tim set up the tent again while Martin made tea. About every other minute Martin could hear Jon saying “oh! So that’s where that goes!” or some other variant followed by giggles from Sasha and Tim laughing. He smiled as he poured the tea into some cups for his partners.


	2. Kayaking!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Martin! Quick! Grab the kayaks!” Martin shot Tim a confused look after he had whisper-yelled in Martin’s direction.  
> “We’re supposed to be fishing, we can’t fish in kayaks!” he whisper-yelled back, “plus, Jon will notice us dragging the kayaks away!” Martin pointed over to the distressed looking Jon frantically looking over tent instructions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place at the same time as the previous chapter.

“Martin! Quick! Grab the kayaks!” Martin shot Tim a confused look after he had whisper-yelled in Martin’s direction.  


“We’re supposed to be fishing, we can’t fish in kayaks!” he whisper-yelled back, “plus, Jon will notice us dragging the kayaks away!” Martin pointed over to the distressed looking Jon frantically looking over tent instructions.

“Well grab the fishing stuff too! It’ll be fine!” he grabbed a fishing rod and a kayak and began walking off before he turned back, “I hope you’re wearing clothes you’re okay with getting wet.”

Martin sighed and nodded, “I figured.”

“Great! Now come on!”

~*~

Tim grinned as he cast his fishing line out and balanced the paddle in their lap. “Isn’t this fun Martin?”

“Um, sure,” Tim looked over his shoulder to see Martin looking down in the water nervously as he held onto his fishing rod and paddle. “How did we even manage to get our fishing rods out here?”

They both glanced back at the shore of the lake, which was pretty far away at this point. 

“Huh,” Tim shrugged and put their focus back on the fishing rod, “luck I suppose? Maybe I’m just that skilled.” 

Martin laughed, “you are very skilled.” He cast out his fishing line too. 

~*~

“Martin! I caught one! It’s big too!” Martin looked over to see Tim cradling a large fish in his arms. “Do you have a net?”

He nodded and paddled over to Tim and held it out. Tim dropped the fish in and leaned over to give Martin a kiss, he smiled and leaned in to accept it, “thank you.”

Martin tied the net with the fish inside to the netting at the front of his kayak and prepared to paddle back. 

“Do you think Sasha’s back from the store yet? I don’t think she believed we’d catch a fish,” Tim laughs and turns his kayak around to face the shore again. “Jon probably doubted us too.”

“I doubt that he was able to set up the tent,” Martin giggled, “he’s so tiny and the tent is so big.”

Tim laughed, “yeah, we might have to help him when we get back.”

~*~

They reached the shore and pulled their kayaks up. Tim turned around and smiled at Martin. “So y’know how I said wear something you’re okay with getting wet?”

“Tim-” 

“Oh come on, just one dip in the water, it’s not like the fish will miss us,” he gestured to the now dead fish lying on the kayak. 

“Fine,” he sighed as Tim raced into the water, grabbing his hand and dragging him along as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha the kayaking has happened!  
> Also you should totally check out my tumblr @rain-cesia523 !!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely because of that one line in mag 198, you’ll know the one if you’ve listened to the episode. But I made it fluffy, and there will be more kayaking to come! 
> 
> Also here’s my tumblr if you want to check it out! https://rain-cesia523.tumblr.com/


End file.
